


Exes y ohs

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: Escrito para el cumple de Julie, quien pedía: Un fic donde Harry y Draco son exes y no pueden parar de follar cada vez que se encuentran, lo cual ocurre muy seguido para fastidio de todos los que los conocen, porque, ya sabes, "es tan fácil follar con un ex..." (Es esto, pero con un giro.)
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	Exes y ohs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerlaNegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/gifts).



> Advierto: esto se fue hacia lo cómico y no hacia lo porno. Lo siento por eso, pero zapatero a tus zapatos.
> 
> Gracias a Cindy y Sandy por revisar mis locuras a media noche. (Cualquier error que quede es mío y no se los presto.)
> 
> El título viene de Exes and Ohs, de Elle King. 
> 
> :) Te quiero, Juls.

Después de diez minutos sin que Harry o Draco regresaran con el postre, Hermione se levantó de la mesa para intentar ver qué ocurría. Quizás, pensó, estaban teniendo problemas con el postre elegido, quizás habían tenido que preparar otro, quizás ella podría ayudar en algo. 

Apretó el hombro de Ron.

—Ahora vuelvo —murmuró. 

—No me dejes solo con este nido —susurró Ron haciendo gestos al resto de la mesa.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Si bien en la mesa estaban Millicent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini (este último con muchas copas de vino encima), también estaban Ginny con Dean, Neville con Luna y Seamus Finnigan (él, con muchas cervezas encima).

—Estarás bien —le dijo antes de irse a la cocina. 

—Te acompaño —intervino Neville —. Quiero empezar a despedirme porque debo irme pronto.

Al abrir la puerta de la cocina, los hechizos silenciadores perdieron efecto y los gritos comenzaron.

—¡…la manera de arruinar la cena! —gritaba Draco.

—¡Bueno, pues podrías decirle a tu amiguito Zabini que deje de beberse hasta el agua de nuestros floreros!

—¿ _Amiguito?_ —respondió Draco, indignado— ¿Qué estás insinuando? 

—¿Yo? Nada, el que tiene un problema con todos menos con él eres tú.

—No me jodas —exclamó Draco—. Se acabó. Te he soportado de todo, Potter. ¡Pero esto ya es el colmo!

—¡Tú eres el que está haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua! 

—¡Y tú eres el que se va a largar de _mi_ casa en este momento! 

—Draco, ¡es mi casa!

Hermione dejó salir un ruido de sorpresa. Finalmente, fue eso lo que hizo que Harry y Draco voltearan a verla. Ambos tenían las ropas desacomodadas, como si las hubiesen estado jalando. El cabello de Harry parecía más un nido que de costumbre. Draco estaba rojo hasta la punta del cabello.

Neville tosió.

—Eh… ¿el postre?

Hermione le dio un codazo. 

—Claramente no es momento para eso, Neville —susurró ella entre dientes.

—Perdón, entré en pánico —explicó él.

Hermione se mordió los labios, pensativa e incómoda.

—Les diré a todos que es hora de irnos —dijo por fin—. No creo que sea prudente quedarnos mientras… ustedes… eso… bueno.

Hermione terminó arreando a todos fuera de la casa de Harry y Draco (o sólo de Harry, suponía ahora). Eso incluía a dos muy ebrios Blaise y Seamus, quienes se negaban a detener la parranda y decidieron seguirla en otro lugar. Merlín se apiadara de ellos.

Lamentablemente, como nadie quería irse así como así sin despedirse de Harry y Draco, Hermione y Neville habían tenido que explicar a grandes rasgos la pelea que habían visto.

Pansy resopló.

—Típico —dijo.

Ron apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de ir a armar más pelea.

Millicent lloró. 

Después de un rato, todos se fueron y los dejaron solos.

ooooo

__

Por las siguientes semanas, nadie estuvo en contacto con ninguno de los dos esperando que se calmaran las aguas. Neville, especialmente, tenía tanta vergüenza de haberse inmiscuido en un asunto que no le correspondía, que había vuelto a su mentalidad de once años y se daba la vuelta cada vez que veía a Harry en el callejón Diagon. 

Para su mala suerte, una noche que estaba cerrando su tienda, escuchó ruidos sospechosos cerca y se acercó a un hueco entre dos tiendas donde vio dos sombras. Preparó su varita, por cualquier cosa. Pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, lo único que pudo ver fue a Harry Potter de rodillas en el piso, mientras Draco lo sujetaba por el cabello. Afortunadamente, la túnica de Draco cubría la escena un poco y el chillido de rata que soltó los detuvo. 

—Longbottom —dijo bruscamente Draco, mientras Harry se levantaba y se limpiaba la boca discretamente.

—¿Qué están…? ¿Pero qué…?

—No es de tu incumbencia, pero si quieres la historia que te la cuente Potter —exclamó despectivamente el rubio—. Nos vemos, Potter —agregó antes de desaparecerse.

Harry se mordió los labios y miró a Neville. Abrió la boca.

—Eh…

—No digas nada —lo interrumpió Neville—. Por favor no digas nada. 

ooooo

Ron no había visto a Harry todo el día y eso era extraño. Cuando trabajabas tan de cerca con una persona y la conocías tanto, no verla en tantas horas era sospechoso. Si bien Ron no era la pareja de auror de Harry, no había día que no se vieran.

Últimamente Ron había estado guardando su distancia un poco, porque cada vez que veía a Harry quería decirle que, cuando él quisiera, podía ir a darle un puñetazo a Draco, pero Hermione le había prohibido explícitamente decir cualquier cosa de ese tipo. Así que se estaba aguantando. 

Además, tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer. ¿Llegar y preguntarle a Harry cómo estaba? ¿Y si comenzaba a contarle todo sobre su rompimiento con Draco y luego lloraba? Ron sintió un escalofrío. No estaba preparado para eso. La de los abrazos y sabias palabras era Herm, no él. En cambio él, en cuanto Harry dijera algo iba a soltar un comentario desubicado y no quería hacerlo. Por eso llevaba semanas enteras hablando con Harry de todo menos de Draco. Lo cual no era tan difícil porque Ron tenía como hobby obviar que Harry y Draco estaban juntos (cuando estaban juntos, agregó para sí mismo).

En fin, que después de un par de horas más sin saber de su mejor amigo, todo se le hizo más sospechoso y fue a buscar a Harry a su oficina. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero no con encantamientos de protección avanzados. Conocía de sobra el encantamiento cerrojo favorito de Harry, el que usaba cuando lo único que buscaba era que no lo interrumpieran. Pero Ron era su mejor amigo y estaba seguro que Harry haría una excepción con él. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, levantó el encantamiento y abrió la puerta.

El grito que sacó se escuchó hasta la oficina del ministro. 

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —gritó a su vez Draco. 

Ron se cubrió los ojos, pero era muy tarde. La imagen de Harry sentado en su silla, medio vestido, con un Draco Malfoy _completamente desnudo_ sentado a horcajadas sobre él se le iba a quedar grabada en las retinas hasta el último de sus días.

—¡Ron, cierra la puerta! —gritó Harry también, mientras intentaba pasarle sus ropas a Draco. 

Ron volteó y a tientas jaló la puerta hacia él para cerrarla. 

—¡Contigo afuera, _so bruto_! —chilló Draco. 

—Draco… —comenzó Harry, en su tono tranquilizador.

—Merlín bendito —resopló Draco.

Ron sintió sólo una brisa cuando Draco pasó apresuradamente por su lado. Lo sintió abrir la puerta, salir y azotarla. Pero en ningún momento abrió los ojos. 

—¡HARRY! —gritó en cuanto supo que estaban solos. 

Cuando decidió abrir un ojo para comprobar la situación, Harry ya se había acomodado la ropa también. 

—Puedo…

—¡No quiero saber nada! —exclamó Ron alzando las manos—. Por favor, no volvamos a mencionar esto. 

Harry asintió, completamente avergonzado.

ooooo

Ginny se acomodó una peineta en el cabello. Era el último toque que le faltaba para estar lista para la cena-baile en el Ministerio. Dean la estaba esperando sentado en la cama, jugando solitario explosivo. Cuando la escuchó comenzar a guardar todo alzó la vista.

—¿Lista?

—Sí, en un minuto —contestó la pelirroja.

Él asintió.

Ginny guardó las joyas que había decidido no usar y luego se volteó hacia él.

—¿Crees que es normal lo de Harry y Draco?

Ron había explotado en medio de una cena. Por lo que Ginny, Dean, Hermione, Luna y Neville se habían enterado de lo que estaba pasando. Bueno, Neville no se había _enterado,_ puesto que él mismo había tenido que confesar lo que había visto.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo Dean, no muy interesado.

—Que se estén acostando juntos todavía. Rompieron hace, ¿qué? ¿Mes y medio, dos meses? 

Dean alzó la vista de nuevo y se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? A veces la gente se acuesta con sus exes. Es fácil porque… ya sabes.

Ginny entornó los ojos.

—¿Ya sé qué?

Dean encogió los hombros.

—Pues ya has follado mucho con ellos, ya saben lo que te gusta y es más fácil. Ya sabes.

Ginny cruzó los brazos.

—¿Lo has hecho con alguien?

—¿Qué?

—Eso de follar con el ex.

Dean rodó los ojos.

—Pues contigo, Gin, no seas celosa. 

Ella bajó los brazos, apaciguada. 

—Bueno, es cierto. 

—Y no sé, me parece normal que la gente regrese con su ex —agregó Dean—. Tú y yo no somos quién para juzgar…

Ginny asintió.

—Pero ellos no han vuelto… —refutó pensativa—. Si lo hubieran hecho por lo menos Ron o Herm sabrían de eso. Y Harry no ha abierto la boca al respecto. 

Dean se rascó la cabeza de nuevo.

—No sé qué decirte. Si tanto te inquieta igual y podrías hablar con Harry hoy en la noche. O con Draco, incluso. Los dos están invitados, ¿no?

Ginny lo pensó por unos segundos y asintió. Iba a acorralarlos uno por uno hasta llegar al fondo de este sinsentido. O dejaban de follar con el ex y seguían adelante o de una vez por todas resolvían su problema. 

ooooo

—La impertinencia de Zabini —gruñó Ron—, mira que andar por ahí en esta cena tan quitado de la pena cuando provocó lo que provocó en la cena de Harry…

Hermione le dio un codazo.

—No sabemos realmente qué fue lo que pasó —le dijo, tratando de calmarlo—. Y no sabemos si realmente tuvo algo que ver. Hasta que Harry no decida hablar con nosotros no podemos simplemente asumir cosas, Ron.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca pero la cerró de nuevo, enfurruñado.

Hermione vio a Draco pasar por entre las mesas y decidió ir a hablar con él. No sabía si los demás habían tenido contacto con él después del rompimiento, pero sabía que Draco era una persona que se aislaba fácilmente. Y no quería que Draco se sintiera tan solitario que llegara a extremos como los de sexto año. Si ella podía estar ahí aunque sólo fuera para hablar, eso haría. 

Quizás si pensara que Draco realmente había herido a Harry no se ofrecería, pero había estado observando a Harry y lo veía tranquilo. Y conocía a Draco y sabía que era terco pero quería mucho a Harry; lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones. En su opinión, todo lo que estaba pasando era un gran malentendido que eventualmente se solucionaría. Mientras tanto, quería asegurarle a Draco que ella no tenía problemas con él. 

Draco era más rápido que ella. Sus piernas lo llevaron rápidamente fuera del salón. Hermione aceleró el paso tras él y alcanzó a verlo dirigirse al baño. Podía acercarse y quizás esperarlo en el pasillo unos minutos, hacer parecer el encuentro una casualidad para no incomodarlo. 

Estaba recargada en una columna, cuando desde su escondite vio pasar a Harry a paso acelerado. Se iba desabrochando la corbata en el camino. En un parpadeo, había entrado en el mismo baño que Malfoy y Hermione escuchó claramente el ruido de ropa cayendo. Abrió mucho los ojos y decidió volver al salón y fingir que nada estaba pasando.

ooooo

Dean Thomas no tuvo tanta suerte, porque cuando Ginny se cansó de buscar a Harry y a Draco en el salón, lo mandó en misión de búsqueda al baño.

—Gin… —se quejó él.

—Vamos, sólo quiero saber si alguno está ahí o ya se marcharon ambos a casa —dijo con un puchero—. No quiero pasar el resto de la noche en alerta sólo para descubrir que ya no están. 

Dean se rascó la cabeza.

—Pero…

—Sólo ve, mira y listo, me dices. Si no están en el baño, podemos pasar el resto de la noche bailando —prometió, con un guiño.

Dean suspiró y al baño fue. 

Había un baño en el ala este, donde no vio a nadie familiar. Para no decir que no lo intentó, fue al baño del ala oeste y encontró la puerta atascada. Frunció el ceño, porque no había hechizos, sólo una tranca que se sentía muy muggle. “Quizás alguien se quedó atorado dentro,” pensó.

Echó su cuerpo contra la puerta con fuerza y para su sorpresa la puerta cedió, se abrió y él entró al baño de golpe, para aterrizar sin gracia en el piso. Junto a él cayeron dos cuerpos que aparentemente habían estado recargados contra la puerta. Esos cuerpos estaban enredados entre sí. 

Dean se levantó del piso del baño y dio dos pasos atrás con la mente en blanco y los ojos muy abiertos. 

Frente a él, se levantaron Harry y Draco. Harry levantó su capa de entre un bulto de ropa que había en el piso y cubrió a Draco con ella. Pero eso sólo hizo que el propio Harry dejara absolutamente todo su rojísimo trasero al descubierto. 

Dean dio otro paso atrás y volteó la cabeza.

—Yo… voy a… a… pasar al baño —dijo, tartamudeando.

Después, en medio segundo se metió a un cubículo y cerró la puerta. 

Sólo pudo escuchar gruñidos, murmullos y ruido de ropas. 

—¡…tus amigos Gryffindor! —escuchó a Draco quejarse en voz muy baja.

—…nunca había pasado —escuchó a Harry responder igualmente en murmullos enojados.

—Vete —dijo Draco entonces.

—Draco…

—Vete, dije —se escuchó como si Draco lo empujara.

Harry suspiró y después de eso se escucharon sus pasos saliendo del baño. 

Dean escuchó que caía agua en el lavamanos. Luego escuchó a Draco limpiarse la garganta. 

—¿Thomas? —dijo Draco en voz normal.

—¿Sí? —respondió Dean, nervioso.

—¿Cabe la posibilidad de que no comentes esto con el Emporio Weasley?

Dean lo pensó un poco.

—Malfoy, tú conoces a Ginny…

Draco suspiró.

—Bueno, lo intenté. 

Luego agregó:

—¿Qué tan resistente eres a los _obliviates_?

ooooo

Ginny, Ron y Hermione se reunieron para tomar un aperitivo en una cafetería cerca del ministerio. Entre otros asuntos importantes a discutir estaba el preocupante comportamiento de Harry.

—Me preocupa que Harry no siga adelante si continúa aferrado a Draco —dijo Ginny. 

—Bueno, pero si está así debe ser por algo —argumentó Hermione—. Quizás todavía sienten algo uno por el otro…

—A mí lo que me preocupa —dijo Ron— es que estén follando como conejos en cualquier lugar que se encuentran. Eso no puede seguir así… Están traumatizando gente —agregó con un tic en el ojo. 

Apenas había terminado de decir aquello cuando una figura ocupó la cuarta silla en la mesa y los miró a los tres con emoción.

—¡Merlín bendito! —exclamó la recién llegada, casi aplaudiendo de alegría— ¿Escuché bien? Merlín —repitió—. ¡El escándalo! 

—Pansy… —gruñeron a la vez Ron, Hermione y Ginny. 

—¿Qué haces en una cafetería muggle? —reclamó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.

Pansy sonrió angelicalmente.

—Tengo un radar para el chisme, cariño.

—Pansy… —se quejaron Ginny y Ron. 

—Bueno, pero mi nombre ya lo sé. Yo lo que quiero son detalles. Cuándo, cómo, _por dónde._

__

—¡Pansy! —gritaron los tres de nuevo al mismo tiempo. 

ooooo

Todos los asistentes a aquella fatídica cena se reunieron frente a la puerta de la casa que solía ser de Harry y Draco. Ginny, Ron y Hermione tenían expresiones decididas. Neville tenía cara de no querer estar ahí. Luna llevaba flores y sonreía. Pansy sonreía también, pero una sonrisa maniaca. Millicent se veía algo desconcertada, como si no supiera qué hacía ahí. Seamus _realmente_ no sabía lo que hacía ahí y ya había preguntado tres veces sin éxito. Zabini tenía cara de pocos amigos, lo normal. 

Ron sacó su varita para abrir la puerta.

Zabini resopló. 

—¿Es en serio? ¿No aprendiste nada de lo que dices que pasó?

Ron bajó la varita.

—Pero Harry me dijo que siempre sería bienvenido.

Zabini rodó los ojos y volteó hacia sus amigos de Slytherin.

—Que quede en los registros que traté de controlar a la bestia.

Ginny le metió un codazo y lo calló.

Ron alzó la varita y abrió la puerta de la casa. 

ooooo

Y así fue que por cinco segundos todos presenciaron la escena de Harry en cuatro sobre la alfombra de la sala mientras Draco estaba arrodillado detrás, con una mano en su espalda y con la otra jalándole el cabello al ritmo del vaivén de sus caderas. 

Zabini se carcajeó. Ron gritó. Pansy aplaudió. 

Hermione lanzó un encantamiento para dejarlos temporalmente ciegos a todos. 

Todo fue caos. 

ooooo

Después de largos minutos de una silenciosa incomodidad, todos tomaron un lugar en la mesa del comedor y fingieron que no se podía ver desde ahí la sala, donde todo había ocurrido.

Por unos momentos, la tensión se volcó en Hermione por dejarlos ciegos, pero la chica pidió profusas disculpas.

—Ni siquiera recordaba que sabía ese hechizo —confesó avergonzada—. Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente ante… la situación.

Tenía las mejillas tan rojas como el resto de los presentes, excepto quizás Luna, quien se encontraba muy tranquila. Luna había puesto sus flores en un florero y lo había colocado al centro de la mesa, sin más.

Una vez zanjado el tema, el siguiente fue la “intervención”. 

—Estamos aquí —comenzó Ginny—, porque creemos que es hora de hablar de la… situación —dijo.

Pansy se llevó las manos a la boca y chilló con alegría. Nadie la miró, excepto Ron, con cierto disgusto. El resto tenían los ojos fijos en unos muy vestidos Harry y Draco, quienes habían elegido sentarse uno al lado del otro.

Draco parecía estar a dos segundos de sacar la varita y dejarlos ciegos a todos, pero esta vez para siempre. Harry no estaba más contento, pero estaba claramente respirando y contando hasta diez. 

—Muy bien —dijo el moreno—. Expliquen.

—Los que le deben una explicación a muchos son ustedes —se quejó Ron—. Después de todas las veces que se ha repetido esta… situación. 

Draco no pudo más.

—¿Hablas de que nos persiguen para vernos follar, _incluso hasta nuestra propia casa_? —alegó Draco— Hay que decirlo con todas sus letras. Todos ustedes, no sé si fetichistas de mierda o qué sean, se la han pasado jodiendo nuestras vidas y ya no puedo más —se llevó las manos al cabello y se lo jaló, en un gesto claramente heredado de Harry.

En respuesta, Harry puso una mano en el muslo de Draco y lo acarició, intentando calmarlo.

—No creo que haya sido a propósito, Draco —dijo.

Luego volteó y fulminó con la mirada a todos sus amigos.

—¿Verdad?

Todos negaron con la cabeza y murmuraron cuán _no a propósito_ era todo. 

—¿Entonces qué mierda está pasando? —gritó Draco, ya harto.

Pansy soltó un chillido callado.

—Desde que ustedes rompieron… —intentó explicar Hermione, con toda su calma— no han parado de… de… 

—Follar —intervino Zabini, aburrido.

Ella asintió.

—…en todos los lugares que han podido. Y creemos que esto tiene que parar, podría incluso… 

—Espera, ¿cómo? —intervino Harry.

Draco estaba lívido. 

—¿Les dijiste a tus amigos que rompimos, _imbécil_? —preguntó en un hilo de voz. 

—¡Claro que no! —respondió Harry inmediatamente, indignado— ¿Qué mierda…?

Hermione buscó a Neville con la mirada; el chico estaba tan confundido como ella.

—Pero… los escuchamos… —dijo Hermione— el día de la cena.

—¿Qué escucharon? —preguntó Harry.

—¡Estaban peleando! ¡Dijeron que lo de ustedes se terminaba ahí! 

—¿Qué a los Gryffindors no les enseñaron nunca el concepto de PRIVACIDAD? —se quejó Draco, furioso.

—¡Lo echaste de la casa! 

Draco alzó los brazos, cansado. 

—¡Mi relación con Potter está basada en peleas que acaban en sexo, pedazos de imbéciles! 

—Pero… —dijo Ron—. Ustedes dijeron… y luego…

Volteó a ver a Hermione, perdido.

Hermione ya estaba viendo a Pansy con cuchillos en los ojos.

—¡Tú sabías de esto! —acusó. 

Pansy sonrió. 

—Todos sabíamos de esto, porque a diferencia de ustedes nosotros sí hablamos con nuestros amigos —explicó. 

—¡Y nos dejaron seguir con el malentendido! —acusó esta vez Ginny, señalando a Zabini, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Fue divertido verlos correr como hipogrifos borrachos. —Fue toda su explicación.

—¿Luna? —preguntó Hermione.

Luna parpadeó.

—A mí nadie me preguntó nada. Si me hubieran dicho, les hubiera aclarado que los nargles protegen el Drarry. 

—¿El qué? 

—¿Cómo?

Todos hablaron a la vez.

—¡Pero Millicent lloró! —acusó Ron.

Millicent parpadeó.

—Habían prometido postre —dijo por toda explicación. 

Todos hablaron de nuevo, uno sobre otro, cada vez más alterados. 

En la confusión, Seamus aprovechó para mirar a Blaise y alzar las cejas.

Blaise sonrió de lado y bajó los ojos hacia su propia entrepierna. Seamus se lamió los labios. 

Draco por fin llegó a su límite. Con toda su sangre fría se levantó. Y tranquilamente les lanzó un _Furnunculus_ a todos. 

ooooo

Cuando por fin se calmaron los ánimos y hubo menos espinillas en los cuerpos de los presentes, Draco los miró uno a uno, con los brazos cruzados. 

—Y si ya terminaron con sus ridiculeces, voy a pedirles que se larguen, porque voy a proceder a follar salvajemente a mi novio, como siempre lo hemos hecho y como lo seguiremos haciendo, les guste o no —dijo muy serio. 

Harry volteó a verlo con un fuego intenso en los ojos que nada tenía que ver con enfado. 

—Y si me permiten agregar algo —dijo Harry—, después de que mi novio me folle, me lo voy a follar yo a él porque me calienta muchísimo cuando se pone así. 

Al unísono, todos se levantaron y se fueron.

Nadie dijo una palabra, excepto Luna, antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Espero que les gusten las flores.

ooooo

—¡Por fin! —chilló Draco— Tienes los amigos más idiotas—reclamó, quitando del camino la camisa de Harry. 

—Y tú los más cabrones —rebatió Harry, quien se recargó en la mesa del comedor y fue directo por los pantalones, abriéndolos al instante.

—Mis amigos no son unos pervertidos que nos persiguen a todos lados para vernos follar —reclamó Draco en turno.

Harry le agarró el miembro con firmeza y empezó a masturbarlo.

—Eso crees tú. Zabini se hace el idiota pero nos ha encontrado más de una vez.

Draco empezó a agitarse y se inclinó para responder en forma de una mordida en el hombro de Harry. 

—Pero… —dijo, jadeando— Zabini sí es… abiertamente… un pervertido. Tus amigos… son unos… mojigatos… 

Harry tomó a Draco por la mejilla y lo besó con fuerza, mientras lo masturbaba con la otra mano, sin perder el ritmo. 

—Nunca dije que habíamos terminado —explicó de nuevo, esta vez mirando a Draco a los ojos fijamente.

Draco recargó su frente en la de Harry y asintió, más allá de las palabras. Después de unos minutos comenzó a temblar.

—Harry… 

—¿Mmm? 

—Harry —chilló de nuevo—.  Vas a hacer que me venga, idiota. 

—Qué gran problema —dijo Harry, redoblando esfuerzos. Esta vez comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Draco, al tiempo que seguía masturbándolo. 

Draco perdió fuerza en las piernas y recargó todo su peso en él. 

—Harry…

—Mmm… si te vienes no vas a poder follarme tan rápidamente. Lo cual será una lástima, porque tendré que follarte yo primero —susurró— …mientras estás absolutamente destrozado y dócil en nuestra cama… 

—Púdrete, Potter —escupió Draco antes de venirse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Los comentarios y los kudos me mantienen aquí.
> 
> Lore


End file.
